Confessions of a Z Addict Chapter 5
by bettertohaveloved
Summary: Zella's dinner with the Largos! Oh the fun family times. T for language


The ride was no more than five minutes as I was informed how the night was going to happen.  
"So when we get there, you take both my brothers arms" Amber explained, "Your going to be both their date. When everyone sits down, I make my speech then you make yours--"  
"My… speech?"  
"Don't fucking interrupt!"  
"SHOVE IT, LUIGI!!! Anyway, after you make your speech, we eat, drink, dance and socialize. Remember: you owe us your life, so don't fuck it up."  
Before I could say anything the limo stopped, the doors opened and an insane amount of camera lights flashed in my face, I was pushed out of the seat by Luigi who took my right arm, with Pavi on my left following Amber down a red carpet going into a major function room. The expression on my face was that of a goldfish.  
Luigi gripped my arm painfully and hissed in my ear  
"Smile, you stupid bitch!" I put on my former plastic GENtern smile and went into the massive function room.  
Everything was either white or clear with red accents that matched Amber perfectly. Go figure. Amber and Luigi shook the hands of a lot of important looking people while Pavi who seemed to have a magnetic force had a plethora of sluts around him, leaving me standing awkwardly alone and getting funny looks. I kept glancing at the door.

_What are the odds I could get out of here unnoticed?_

I took a few –what I like to call subtle- steps toward the door. No one seemed to notice.  
I took a few more…  
And a few more… The door was no more than ten feet away! I could just sort of make a run for it-

"Leaving so soon, bella?" said a light voice from behind me. Pavi had his hand on my arm with a surprisingly strong grip. I gasped in my surprise and he laughed lightly  
"I wasn't going to… I didn't mean…"  
"No worries, c_aro_ but from now on, you will stay by The Pavi, _si?_"  
"Um… Alright…"

_As if I had a choice._

Pavi who kept an arm tightly around my waist, led me back to his little fan club. Amazingly, with the exception of hair color and skin tone, they all seemed to be the exact same person. Same blinding-white smile, same tiny waist, same skanky disposition, all giggling and whispering amongst themselves when their Prince Charming returned.  
"_Ciao, bellas!_ I hope-a you haven't missed-a The Pavi too much?" they all giggled and pushed him playfully and complimented him.

It was the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed.

Thankfully (maybe) Amber cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
"Ahem. Could everyone please take your seats now?" She commanded. The crowd went to their assigned tables, Pavi winked goodbye to the girls and took me to the table on the stage behind Amber with Luigi already sitting down, glaring at the guests. He gestured me to sit first; in between him and Luigi.

"Thank you, everyone for coming! This is a great opportunity for GeneCo to show just how much…"

Amber droned on for the next few minutes and I pretended to pay attention because that was a hell of a lot safer than making any contact with Luigi or Pavi. Looking out into the crowd, I saw several TV camera crews. _Fuck!_ Now it's going to be broadcast – probably live for everyone to see. Including Graves. And his little child-whore. UGH!

I was nudged out of my little anger world by Pavi who stood up, allowing me to stand up. The entire room was politely clapping for me, waiting for my speech.

_Fuck! My speech!!_

"This better be good!" hissed Amber as she sat next to Luigi.

I walked awkwardly to the podium and looked into the huge crowd and lights and cameras.  
"Um… hello" I started awkwardly. I got a lot of disapproving looks and I could literally feel the Largo's glaring at me. I cleared my throat.

_Time for some bullshit._  
"Uh… when I woke up today… I never thought I'd be here. Even just a few hours ago I was not in such good shape… but thanks to the Largos'… charity and … kindness…. I feel much better… This is a wonderful opportunity and I'm… overwhelmed to be here. Thank you."

I got some more polite applause and I booked it back to our table. I took my seat next to Luigi and Pavi stood up to go to the mic.

"Now-a, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy-a your meal!" Pavi received a thunderous applause as waiters and waitresses came out with the food.

"_That_ was your speech?!" Luigi snarled at me. Now that the chatter had picked up, the Largo's could be more themselves without anyone hearing.  
"Oh shut up, Luigi. It was fine." Said Amber  
"Maybe if she didn't fucking stumble so much! And even then, you couldn't have sounded just a little more fucking grateful?!" I stared intently at my salad.  
"Shove it up you ass, brother. At least she didn't kill anyone!"  
"He fucking deserved it! Did you see that fucking look he was giving me?!" Luigi growled. It was then I noticed the blood on his hands he was wiping off with the napkin. "It's not like anyone saw. And goddammit, Pavi, do you have to fucking flirt with everything?!" he rounded on Pavi who was whispering something to our waitress. She turned red and walked away. If only it were that easy.  
"You-a scared her away, Luigi!" Pavi whined  
"She probably got a good fucking look at your nasty bacon face!"  
"Perhaps Luigi is-a jealous of The Pavi."  
"In your fucking pansy-ass dreams."  
"Both of you, _shut the fuck up_. Can't you be normal for one fucking dinner?!" Amber interjected  
"Fuck you, Amber, your just pissed because you haven't had a hit." Said Luigi  
"Dammit, Luigi, I told you I'm not addicted!"  
"Oh, really? What was the name of that dealer you fucked just to get a hit? Graverobber or some shit like that?" Amber and Luigi glared at each other and I could feel my stomach tighten at his name. Pavi seemed to notice my distain and looked at me curiously.  
The rest of the dinner carried out in the same awkward fashion of insults and swears. Luigi kicked Pavi under the table, Pavi winked at his fan-club -and pretty much everything with a vagina in the room and Amber just talked without stopping about herself and GeneCo. On the brightside, no one talked to me, although there were several times when Pavi just stared at me.

When dinner came to an end and the plates were cleared, a large opening in the center of the room was cleared and became a dance floor.  
"You're going to dance with each of my brothers, okay? It's to show how much we changed and we care about the public." Amber demanded of me. I didn't really get it but before I could protest (not that I would have), Luigi took my hand in an iron grip and dragged led me to the centre of the dance floor.

This should be good.


End file.
